1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for setting a furniture part that is received in a basic furniture structure and can be moved by means of a guiding unit, to a guiding device for guiding the movement of a movable furniture part received in a basic furniture structure and also to a piece of furniture with such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2011/094776 A1 discloses a device for detachably coupling a drawer to an extendable rail of a pull-out guide. With an adjusting device, the position of a drawer connected to the rail can be adjusted in the lateral direction relative to the rail. The device has a fastening part that can be fastened to the drawer and a coupling part that can be coupled to the rail. The coupling part is detachably connected to the rail.
This allows varied positioning of a drawer with respect to a pull-out guide, in particular the drawer rail. However, attachment is comparatively complex.